


Don't Fret, My Dear

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for a prompt from mystery-of-the-cake-topper on tumblr: "Dave gets injured at a hockey match - how will Kurt and Blaine react? Would prefer Kurt dating Blaine and being secretly in love with Dave and realizing it in the moment he sees him injured."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fret, My Dear

Kurt and Blaine heard the simultaneous gasp of shock as the _crack_ resounded throughout the arena. The red and white hockey jersey with 'Karofsky' and the number 53 was a blur as Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears as Dave held his broken arm, letting out a scream of pain.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" asked Blaine, voice full of worry as Kurt continued to stare while the coach and referee rushed over to the injured hockey player.

"I… I-I don't know," breathed Kurt, eyes darting around before they finally landed on his boyfriend.

Blaine stared at the other boy with concern as Kurt started to shake. "Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just… _oh my god_ ," he murmured.

Blaine gazed fondly at his worried, loving boyfriend, and reached down to clasp Kurt's hand in his own. "I know," he said with a small nod. "I know, it's okay. He'll be okay."

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, blubbering.

"Don't be," Blaine replied, squeezing the other boy's hand even more. "I know how you feel," he said, glancing quickly back at Dave on the ice.

"I… just…"

"I know. I know how you feel," Blaine said in reassurance and pulled Kurt into a hug. "He'll be fine."

Kurt only nodded against his shoulder, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Dave being helped off the ice.

_Fin._


End file.
